I Would Kiss You, Rachel Berry
by rage with me
Summary: Rachel makes her way to her locker at the end of a long day at school. There, she finds a letter addressed to her. Faberry


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its character. Now you know.

A one Miss Rachel Berry steps out from the room of her final class just as the bell signaling the end of the day is swallowed up by the sounds of excitement. Plans for the weekend are shouted across the hall, noisy gossip fills the air, annoyed complaints about teachers and homework are exchanged, high pitched squeals and boisterous laughter can be heard throughout the school. The jovial atmosphere of William McKinley High on a Friday afternoon affects all of its students, all except for one. With her eyes downcast, Rachel begins her journey to her locker, alone. Pushing pass the labyrinth of crowded bodies, pass the football players tossing a football back and forth, pass the girls huddled together blocking half the hall, pass the friendly game of tag that almost knocks her over, pass the hormonal teenagers latched together by sloppy kisses, Rachel finally manages to breakthrough and emerge at her destination. With a heavy sigh, she reaches for her lock and quickly spins in the combination. Upon opening the door, something catches her eye. In plain sight is a red envelope with gilded lining addressed to her. A small gold star sticker is placed next to her name causing a smile to tug at the corner of Rachel's lip. She gently opens the envelope, careful not to tear it, and pulls out a small letter. As the noise around her begins to fade, she starts to read.

I would kiss you, Rachel Berry.

I'd kiss your feet to make you feel like the goddess you are.

I'd kiss your endless legs, the ones that make you so graceful.

I'd kiss your thighs to make you shiver and feel alive.

I'd kiss your stomach just to hear you laugh.

I'd kiss your chest, right above the heart, so that I may bask in your kindness.

I'd kiss your fingers that bless everything they touch.

I'd kiss your hands that keep me holding on.

I'd kiss your arms to show you how strong you are.

I'd kiss your shoulders that carry so much, in hopes that I may ease your burden.

I'd kiss your neck to make you feel desired.

I'd kiss your nose that makes you so beautifully perfect.

I'd kiss your eyelids with wishes that you will see a brighter tomorrow.

I'd kiss your head to let you know that you are wise.

I'd kiss your newly formed tears so that you will know that you are not alone.

I'd kiss your rising blush to let you know how adorable you are.

Then, I'd kiss your lips, to let you know that you are loved.

I'd kiss all of you, Rachel Berry, with all of my heart and then I'd wrap you in my arms and hold you close and never let go, so that you will feel forever safe and loved.

I am always yours,

Quinn Fabray

The halls are quiet now as Rachel slowly puts down the letter. Her fluttering heart beats rapidly while a fond smile spreads across her face. She feels the heat of a blush on her cheeks as well as the dampness from stray tears. She reaches up to wipe them away but before she can, a lithe hand appears from behind her and gently wraps itself around her own, ceasing its movement. Her arms lower as she feels the other's wrap securely around her waist, bringing her closer into the soothing presence. A flash of blonde hair enters her vision as soft lips begin to kiss away the remnants of the salty trail before moving next to Rachel's ear. The warm puff of peaceful breaths tickles Rachel as she lets out a tiny giggle, echoed by a low chuckle. They stay like this for a moment before the lips begin to move, shaping words, ones that can only be heard by Rachel. The smile on her face grows wider as she turns around and gazes into warm, hazel eyes. She tenderly cups the blonde's cheek and replies in a hushed tone, "I love you too, Quinn."

Extra: The couple strolls outside the doors of the school, hand in hand. Rachel chatters away about the merits of proper grammar such as how one should not use contractions in serious matters. Quinn chuckles lightly before abruptly twirling Rachel to face her and locking her in a passionate kiss. Once Quinn releases her, Rachel remains dazed and speechless, earning her another chuckle. Snapping out of her trance, she can only smile and run back to Quinn who had already resumed walking. Linking arms, Rachel leans against Quinn and carries on with their journey back home.


End file.
